


about sunflowers and van gogh

by 0t4r14



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Flower Language, Hanahaki AU, Sunflower, Tribute, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, hanakotoba, hide deserves better, hide!centric, platonic hidekane - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0t4r14/pseuds/0t4r14
Summary: hideyoshi nagachika was a yellow that hurt the view, as glossy as the midday sun.





	about sunflowers and van gogh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [.sobre girassóis e van gogh](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373356) by casablancas. 



> so, this is my first time posting something in english and i am very nervous.  
> this is a story of mine that i translated to english because i like it very much.  
> the translation is not as good as i expected it to be, but i hope you like it :)

like clytie who fed on her own tears,  
hideyoshi nagachika was a yellow that hurt the view,  
as glossy as the midday sun,  
like the depressed, weird yellow  
of the little house where a sad man lived.  
and within his lungs flourished  
the highest flower in the garden  
that went beyond his being  
for everyone to see.  
and however much it may be because of an unhappy love,  
of a sun that he could never have,  
the humble worship heliotropic and sorrow  
was which kept the yellow slaughtered  
dashed alive  
in the painting of his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the translation doesnt sound so lyrical but i tried :(


End file.
